Unusual Talents
by DWR
Summary: Sora and Kairi get transferred to a new school once their unnatural abilities are discovered. Sora falls in love with a guy named Roxas... But is someone else in love with Roxas as well? SoraRoxas pairing. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and they are nice enough to let me use them in this fanfic.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for mature readers ONLY! It contains profane language, violence, character death, and sexual content. If you do not like guy on guy pairings please press the back button now or return to the story index.**

**Summary****: Sora and Kairi Hikari thought they could hide their abilities. That is until Sora loses his temper and reveals both of them, which causes him and his sister as well to be transferred to a school full of teens like himself! Then… he meets the love of his life. Only one problem, is someone else interested in Sora's lover?  
**

* * *

** Prologue**

Sora groaned, school was going to be extremely dull as usual. As we walked in the two front doors he realized he was a little late, so he ran to his locker, messing up on the combination three times, grabbed his books and headed for his first block class, science.

Sora burst in through the door gasping for breath, while the teacher, Mr. Milton turned and glared at Sora's abrupt arrival. Sora blushed and smiled sheepishly as he passed the staring eyes and plopped down in his desk. As usual, Mr. Milton walked up to his desk, grabbed a tardy notice, and slammed it on Sora's telling him to sign it.

Sora's anger rose. He signed it with his barely recognizable signature and the lesson went on.

_Control yourself, Sora! _He told himself in thought. _You don't want to end up sending the poor bald man to Peru!_

Sora had a secret, his secret was that he had an unusual ability. He could teleport anywhere, and he could also teleport other people. The only problem was that he had a hard time keeping his power under control when his mood changed. So he had to be careful enough not reveal himself or they would most likely lock him and Kairi up in prison for endangering others.

Sora had a sister named Kairi. She looked exactly like their mom just as Sora looked like his dad. Kairi had auburn hair and blue eyes while Sora had chocolate brown hair with blue eyes. The only thing was that Sora's dad had disappeared shortly after Sora and Kairi were born. They were twins at age fifteen. Only Sora was a minute and a half older than Kairi.

Kairi, unlike Sora, can make others around her feel her emotions. It's kind of like a shock wave in the air. If she's happy **_boom_ **you're happy. She could change the whole atmosphere of a room or building.

Second block was fitness, and Sora had his twin sister, Kairi in that class. He talked to nobody but her in that class because his cool was full of jerks who only cared about sports and who dated which cheerleader.

After dressing in his gym wear and warming up on the track, Sora saw Kairi and jogged over.  
"Hey Kai. You reckon you could sign this tardy notice?" Sora asked pulling the yellow slip out. Kairi shook her head and glared.

"Sora, I'm not forging mom's handwriting again to get you out of trouble!" Kairi said crossing her arms and turning away. "It's wrong."

"C'mon Kairi, just this once? I promise to get to school on time from now on." Sora put on his puppy-dog face and the redhead gave up and took the slip from the brunette.

"Thanks Kairi, you're the best!" Sora said grinning his toothy grin, Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled.

Then the coach came out of his little hut and came to yell his face off for the joggers to start running. Sora _hated_ Coach Windenburgh. Sora thought he was an ignorant asshole.

"C'mon lazy bums! Get out there and run!" Coach Windenburgh ordered, bits of doughnut flying out of mouth, which made Sora mad. Sora started running but turned around, and like a little kid blue a raspberry at the coach when he thought he wasn't looking. Bad news, he was. The coach's plump face tightened and turned three different shades of red.

"Mr. Hikari, get yourself right over here this instant!" Windenburgh bellowed; Sora flinched and slowly walked over to him like a puppy caught misbehaving. Sora stared down at his overlarge running shoes, trying to control himself.

"Look at me!" The coach ordered and Sora looked straight into that ugly pug face. It looked like someone smashed it with a frying pan.

"I thought I told you to run! Did I ask you to turn around an act like a **snot-nosed brat**?" The coach spat.

Those words triggered anger inside Sora so powerful it could have made Sora catch fire. Sora seemed to tower over the fat man dangerously, a fierce glare etched on his face. So angry, Sora didn't realize the whole school staff watching out of the school building windows.

"Don't _ever_ call me a snot-nosed brat, sir!" Sora said in the most deadly voice. The coach cowered. Sora noticed the doughnut fall out of the coach's hand.

"Why don't you just go back to the bakery and fatten your ass up more?" Sora boomed, and it was like a bend and twist in the air, the coach was gone in a flash of light through the bend in the very fabric of space. Sora then returned to his normal size, looking triumphant.

He was triumphant until someone handcuffed him from behind; it was the school police officer. Sora suddenly realized he had been caught and his talent was discovered. His face turned pale and saw Kairi get apprehended, too. Everyone was watching.

He heard Kairi's struggle against another officer's handcuffs, "Let go of me! You're not taking in! You're not locking us up forever!"

Sora feared that was exactly what they were going to do. A tear of sadness streaked down his cheek at the thought of Kairi and him sitting in a cold prison cell.

* * *

**A/R: My first fanfic has just begun! I'm sorry the prologue was so short... prologues are usually short aren't they? I promise the chapters will be much more long than this. I'm really excited about this and I hope it goes well!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and they are nice enough to let me use them in this fanfic.**

**Warning****: This story is rated M for mature readers ONLY! It contains profane language, violence, character death, and sexual content. If you do not like guy on guy pairings please press the back button now or return to the story index.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Mom had a boyfriend… she said she needed one to not make her feel so alone after our dad had been gone for so long. He didn't make her feel alone… but abused._

_Sora was a cheery little seven-year-old playing with his toy cars on the living room floor. He kept making them teleport to the ceiling, to the floor, on the wall, on top of the bookshelf while little Kairi watched, transfixed at the performance. Ms. Hikari was sitting on the couch reading a book. She had auburn hair like Kairi's, pinned up in the back but green eyes which none of her children had inherited._

_The front door slammed open and a guy around his thirties stumbled in, clearly drunk. Ms. Hikari and the kids jumped at the sudden arrival of her boyfriend, Darren._

"_Where have you been?" She said slamming the book on the coffee table, glaring at Darren. He just shrugged._

"_None yer business." He said slurring his words. Mom's eyes widened and the children stared._

"_It is very much my business! Are you drunk?" She said as he bumped into a wall. He grinned._

"_I knew it! You were at the club again with that whore!" She said angrily, her hands shaking at her side. Her boyfriend's expression turned to one of pure hatred and he lazily lifted up an arm and slugged their mom in the stomach. Sora and Kairi gasped. Their mom fell to the ground clutching her stomach._

_Sora got up and walked over the man and Kairi screamed at Sora to stay back. It did no good._

"_You stupid man! Nobody hits Mommy!" Sora said angrily and kicked the man in the shin._

_  
Darren looked down, grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and brought Sora's face close to Darren's face, "Be quiet boy or you'll be the next one to get hit, snot-nosed brat!" With that, he tossed Sora to the wall and Kairi gasped, racing over to her brother to see if he was okay._

_Police sirens were making their way toward the Hikari house; Darren looked scared and ran out the front door. Lying on the floor, Ms. Hikari fainted and her phone rolled out of her hand.  
_

* * *

They both thought they were on their way to prison. They both thought this was the end of their secretly kept lives. They would take them and question them and stare at them like animals.

They didn't. They headed straight for the main office inside the school building.

They walked in the atrium, which had two red letters inside a black circle, HB for Hollow Bastion.

Principal Steinberg led them to his office and made the two police officers release Sora and Kairi from their handcuffs. Ordered the officers to leave, and told Sora and Kairi to sit down. He looked stressed.

"Why didn't you two tell the school you had such abilities? This is not the place for you." Steinberg asked.

"We thought they would lock us up." Sora said, Kairi nodded; Steinberg shook his bald head.

"We would have just transferred you two to Sea Salt Academy on the other side of the town. Why don't we call and notify your mother of the circumstances?" He said picking up the phone.

They heard Ms. Hikari crying on the other line while Principal Steinberg was trying to tell her they hadn't gotten taken in. He finally got it through and the loud crying stopped. Kairi and Sora were worried their mom would be mad when they got home.

"Yes, so I have official consent from you?"

"Okay, thanks, I'll transfer their records and enroll them today. So don't worry about it."

"Thank you. Bye."

Mr. Steinberg hung up the phone and smiled. "You kids are going to be among others like yourself now."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"You are going to Sea Salt Academy of Unusual Talents, of course!" He said.

Kairi and Sora exchanged looks of glee. They finally could stop telling lies and covering themselves up.

"So I suggest you go ahead home right now and pack up." Mr. Steinberg said. Sora and Kairi looked confused.

"Why?" They both asked in unison

"It has dormitories, all who attend must rent a dorm on campus." Mr. Steinberg said. Sora and Kairi exchanged excited looks.

* * *

Tomorrow Sora sprung up before his alarm clock had a chance to beep. He turned it off, showered so quickly he hardly got wet, and was waiting for his mom and Kairi to finish getting ready. 

Ms. Hikari hadn't gotten mad at them at all. She actually took them out for sea-salt ice cream in celebration that day of the new school transfer.

As they pulled in front of the school it wasn't quite what Sora expected. It looked warm and peaceful. It was a peach color that was kind of warming but the giant brick wall surrounding the school was very imposing.

Two iron gates were open and buses were letting children off and through the gates.

Sora got nervous and turned to look at his mom and Kairi. Kairi looked nervous too, but Ms. Hikari was smiling.

"Oh don't worry you guys! I went here when I was your age. I met your father here before he…." She looked sad as she held the truth behind her lips and let lies pass. "Disappeared."

"You'll have wonderful teachers here. I'll come and visit you two when I can." She said.

"Bye now, loves!" She smiled and waved them off as they hopped out of the car. Sora and Kairi stared up at the walls, wondering what was behind them.

Sora and Kairi headed for the main office to get their class schedules and locker combinations. A tall lady with purple hair was sitting at the computer looked up.

"Um, hi. We're-" But the lady interrupted.

"Oh! I've been expecting you two, Sora and Kairi Hikari. Mr. Steinberg told us you would show up here." She said sweetly, reaching in the filing cabinet and pulling out two small index cards and two card keys with 'Sea Salt Dormitory' written on them, handing them to Sora and Kairi. They looked confused the lady would know them that fast, let alone pronounce their names right.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Mrs. Danbury and I'm the school receptionist. Everyone here calls me Ms. Berry though. I can memorize and learn anything the moment I hear it or see it." She said. "It's my ability."

"Ok… um. I have to look for…" Sora looked at his card.

**1****st**** block: Algebra 2------------------------9AM-10AM-----------------------M. Jones**

**2****nd**** block: World Culture-------------------10AM-11AM---------------------S. Pruitt**

**3****rd**** block: Lunch and Break---------------11AM-1PM----------------------------**

**4****th**** block: Philosophy-------------------------1PM-2PM----------------------------P. Vexen**

**5****th**** block: Art-----------------------------------3PM-4PM------------------A. Gainsborough**

**Dormitory #: 728, 3****rd**** floor, Building B**

**Roommate: Roxas Hikaru**

"Your dorm, I know." She said proudly, showing off. The twins were starting to think she was a little annoying.

Sora ventured out of the central building and looked for building B. He found it quickly, it was located near building D and Sora then saw it was connected with all the dorms and the class building. He could get around easier that way.

He walked in and used the elevator to get to the third floor. The building had the feeling of a hotel or resort. Sora finally made it to room 728 and knocked. Nobody answered so Sora assumed his roommate was in class. He used the key card on the door device and walked in.

It smelled exactly like a clean hotel room. It had two beds, two dressers, and one bathroom, and a T.V. His roommate's bed had a checkered bed sheet on it as well as a pillow. On his dresser were several books, a large collection of wristbands, a blue alarm clock, hair gel, and an iHome.

Sora started unpacking all of his stuff and when he was nearly finished, he heard the beep of the door device and spun around.

In came Sora's roommate who saw Sora, jumped in surprise, dropped all of his books, and cursed as one hit his foot.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dorm?" His roommate asked.

Sora stared. _God he's sexy…_ Sora thought and slapped himself mentally on the head, confused. _What am I thinking, I'm straight!_

He had blond, messy hair that looked windswept, how it swished to one side. Some hair was also covering the blonde's left eye. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through Sora, and he wore a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a checkered belt, and tight black pants.

"Well?" He said glaring at Sora with his hands on his hips and saw Sora's bags. He seemed to understand.

"Oh! New roommate, I see. Sorry about that, just paranoid… one of my friends likes to fool the key card device and come in here and scare me sometimes. My name is Roxas Hikaru." He said, picking up his books and setting them on his dresser.

"I'm Sora Hikari." Sora said watching arranging his books. He looked to be a neat freak.

Sora wasn't.

"Odd how our names are almost alike…" Roxas said turning around to look at Sora again. "I'd say if it weren't for the hair, we'd look like twins." He said.

Sora smiled. "I already have a twin, we don't look the same though. She's a girl and she has auburn hair. Her name is Kairi."

"Cool. I have one older brother, his name is Demyx, and we look nothing alike. His hair is in a mullet and he thinks he is a rock star." Roxas said. They both laughed.

"So… do you do anything special?" Roxas asked, Sora almost forgot about his talent of teleporting. He quickly showed Roxas by teleporting over next to him. Roxas jumped and blushed at the sudden closeness.

"You can teleport? Awesome! That's new around here, I don't know any others who do that." Roxas said.

"What can you do?" Sora asked. Roxas smiled.

"It's lucky today I'm not moody, but watch this." He said gesturing to the window, Sora walked up and looked outside. He heard thunder and rain came pouring down in an instant. Sora turned around and stared at a grinning Roxas in awe. He noticed the wind started to pick up in the room and the bed covers on Roxas' bed flew off. Roxas stopped and blushed.

"Hey, I gotta get to class now. Let me look at your schedule." Roxas said and Sora handed him the card.

Roxas smiled and said, "Cool, looks like we both have World Culture with old Mr. Pruitt right now. I finally have a friend to talk to in that class." He blushed realizing what he said.

Sora giggled. They both grabbed up their stuff and headed to class.

_I wonder if Sora likes guys…He's too cute. He already makes me feel loved._ Roxas wondered.

* * *

**A/R: Another chapter finished! Sora and Roxas… ROOMIES! I hope everyone likes the story so far!**


End file.
